


Winter And Frost

by MischievousHiddleston



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Threesome, Vaginal Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousHiddleston/pseuds/MischievousHiddleston
Summary: Bucky und Loki sind beide an einer schüchterne Frau in einer Bar interessiert...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Winter And Frost

»Ehehe.« Loki und Bucky betraten die Bar hinter den anderen Es schien, als hätte Bucky etwas lustiges gesagt. Er klopfte Bucky freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. Die Avengers wollten heute den Sieg über Thanos feiern und dass alle Menschen zurückgekehrt sind. Die Beiden trennten sich von der Gruppe und gingen zu der Bar, um sich Drinks zu holen. Y/N drehte sich um und stieß an Loki und Bucky. Die Beiden hielten sie an ihren Armen fest, um sie vor einem Sturz zu bewahren.   
»Ich… ähm…Entschuldigung.« Y/N strampelte, als sie sah in wenn sie gestoßen ist.  
»Nun, es ist nichts passiert.« Bucky erklärte und lächelte. Loki lächelte sie ebenfalls an.  
»Wir wollten gerade uns Drinks holen, können wir dich einladen?« Loki fragte. Y/N drückte sich schüchtern gegen die Bar, als Bucky und Loki sich neben sie an der Bar anlehnten.  
»Ich…ähm…sollte gehen.« Y/N sagt schüchtern und drückte sich an den Beiden vorbei mit ihrem Blick auf den Boden. Sie ging zu der Tanzfläche, Loki und Bucky folgten ihr mit ihren Blicken.  
»Sie ist süß.« Bucky sagt und Loki stimmt Schweigend zu.  
»Dann ist wohl die Frage, wer sie zuerst gesehen hat.« Bucky sah Loki lächelnd an.   
»Nun ich denke wir haben sie beide gleichzeitig gesehen und sie schien keinen Favoriten zu haben.« Loki verstand was Bucky meinte.  
»Wäre es das für dich in Ordnung?« Beide sahen sich schelmisch an und gingen zu der Seite der Tanzfläche, an der Y/N mit einem Drink stand. »Du warst so schnell verschwunden, dass wir uns nicht vorstellen konnten. Ich bin Loki und das ist…«  
»Bucky….Ich…Ich weiß, ich kenne euch.« Y/N strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr.   
»Und du bist?« Buck lehnte sich neben Y/N, Loki tat dasselbe auf der anderen Seite.   
»Ich bin Y/N.« Sie sah auf den Boden, doch Loki hob ihr Kinn hoch, damit sie beide ansah.  
»Schöner Name, er passt zu dir.« Loki erklärte und beide strichen sanft über ihre Oberarme.  
»Möchtest du tanzen mit uns, Y/N?« Bucky fragte. Y/N nickte und konnte kein Wort mehr sagen. Bucky und Loki nahmen ihre Hände in ihre und gingen mit Y/N auf die Tanzfläche. Loki stellte sich vor sie und Bucky stellte sich hinter sie. Y/N war zwischen beiden Männern gefangen, als sie sich zu bewegen begangen. Loki und Bucky streichelte ihren Körper mit ihren Händen und Y/N spürte die beiden harten Schwänzen an ihrem Körper. Beide Männer beugte sich und begannen beide Seiten ihres Halses zu küssen. Y/N öffnete ihre Augen und erkannte wo sie war. Sie wurde rot und fühlte sich plötzlich wieder schüchtern.   
»Ich…ähm…Ich muss in das Badezimmer.« Y/N ging, bevor jemand etwas sagen konnte, zum Badezimmer und lehnte sich gegen das Waschbecken. Die Tür öffnete sich und die beiden Männern traten in das Badezimmer. Y/N sah Loki und Bucky verwirrt an, als sie die Tür abschlossen.   
»Sind wir zu weit gegangen?« Bucky fragte besorgt. Y/N schüttelte ihren Kopf, um die beiden Männer zu beruhigen.  
»N-Nein…Ich wollte es…Ich wollte euch beide.« Y/N erklärte. »Ich bin nur nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen. Ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll.« Loki und Bucky blickten sich an, bevor beide auf Y/N zuging. Loki küsste sie, als Bucky ihren Hals zu küssen begann. Die Hände der beiden Männer zogen ihr Kleid hoch und berührten ihre nackte Haut. Loki löste sich vom Kuss und begann ihren Hals zu küssen. Bucky begann ihre Lippen zu küssen und hob sie hoch auf die Fläche neben dem Waschbecken. Y/N hielt sich an den Schultern von beiden fest. Loki öffnete seine Hose und zog seinen Schwanz heraus. Bucky riss währenddessen ihr Höschen ab und steckte es in seine Jackentasche. Er steckte zwei seiner Finger in ihre feuchte Muschi und begann sie in Y/N zu pumpen. Nach ein paar Momenten zog er seine Finger aus ihr heraus und leckte sie ab. Als Bucky sie wieder küsste, konnte sie sich auf seinem Lippen schmecken. Loki stellte sich an dem Eingang ihrer Muschi auf und stieß in einem harten Stoß in ihre enge Muschi. Bucky zog ihr Kleid herunter und nahm ihren Nippel in seinen Mund und saugte an ihm. Loki stieß hart und schnell in Y/N’s Muschi. »Oh Gott…Loki! « Bucky rieb ihren Kitzler hart und Y/N wurde enger um Loki’s Schwanz herum. Loki stieß mit seinem Schwanz gegen den G-Punkt in Y/N’s Muschi. Y/N versteift sich, als sie über Loki’s Schwanz kam. Bucky öffnete seine Hose und zog seinen steinharten Schwanz aus seiner Hose. Loki zog seinen Schwanz aus Y/N’s Muschi heraus. Ihre Muschi blieb nur wenige Sekunden leer, als Bucky seinen Schwanz in ihre Muschi stieß. »Oh...Gott… Bucky!« Loki nahm ihren Nippel in seinen Mund und rollte den anderen Nippel zwischen seinen Fingern. Bucky stieß hart in ihre Muschi und ließ ihre Brüsten hüpfen. Als er mit seinem Schwanz gegen den G-Punkt in ihrer Muschi stieß, zog sie sich um ihn zusammen. Bucky stieß wiederholt gegen den selben Punkt und Loki rieb ihren Kitzler, als Y/N zum zweiten Mal in der Nacht zum Orgasmus kam und über Bucky’s Schwanz kam. Bucky zog seinen Schwanz aus Y/N’s Muschi heraus und beide hoben sie hoch.   
»Lass uns drei in ein bequemeres Zimmer verschwinden.« Als Y/N ihre Augen öffnete, waren sie in einem Zimmer mit einem Bett mit grüner Bettwäsche. Loki ließ die Kleidung der drei verschwinden, als Y/N sanft auf das Bett gelegt wurde. Loki kletterte über Y/N und stieß seinen harten Schwanz in Y/N’s feuchte Muschi. Neben dem Bett hörte sie einen Flaschendeckel sich öffnen. Y/N sah neben sich, während Loki in ihre Muschi stieß. Bucky schmiert Gleitgel über seinen Schwanz. Loki setzte sich auf seine Knie und hob Y/N hoch. Er zog ihre Arschbacken auseinander. Das Bett hinter ihr bewegte sich, bevor sie die Spitze von Bucky’s Schwanz an ihrem Arschloch spürte. Loki pausiert als Bucky ihren Arsch mit seinem Schwanz füllte. Beide hielten eine Seite ihrer Taille und begangen in ihre Muschi und ihren Arsch mit ihren Schwänzen zu stoßen. »Mhmm…Gott…Loki…Bucky...« Loki und Bucky zogen ihre Schwänzen beinah komplett bis auf die Spitze aus ihr heraus bevor sie in einem harten Stoß zurück in Y/N’s Löcher stießen. Y/N fühlte sich so gefüllt wie noch nie, das Gefühl war überwältigend. Loki und Bucky küssten ihren Hals als sie Y/N hart und schnell fickten. Y/N zog sich um die Schwänzen in ihr fest und kam erneut. Die beiden Männer fickten sie hart durch den Orgasmus. Gerade als Y/N von ihrem Höhepunkt herunter kam, baute sich ihr vierter Orgasmus auf. Loki und Bucky stießen synchron in Y/N und füllten immer wieder ihre Muschi und Arsch. Bucky und Loki stießen ihre Schwänzen noch ein paar Mal in Y/N hinein, als sie alle drei gemeinsam zum Höhepunkt kamen. Loki und Bucky füllten ihre Muschi und Arsch mit ihrem heißen Sperma. Die drei legten sich auf das Bett hin. Bucky drückte sich an Y/N’s Rücken und Loki zog ihr Bein über seine Hüfte. Y/N war immer noch mit beiden Schwänzen gefüllt und fühlte sich mit dem Sperma in sich noch voller. Loki und Bucky begangen sich erneut in ihrer Muschi und ihrem Arsch zu bewegen. »Oh…Gott..« Y/N stöhnte heiser, als die Männer sie erneut fickten. Sie wusste, dass sie nachdem sie so oft von Bucky und Loki gefickt wurde nur noch humpeln würde, aber es ist es definitiv wert für Y/N gewesen. Die Beiden stießen ihre Schwänzen hart und schnell in sie hinein. Bucky und Loki begangen gemeinsam ihren Kitzler zu reiben. Y/N spritzte mit jedem der Stöße von beiden Schwänzen immer wieder. Bucky und Loki stießen ein letztes Mal hart in sie hinein und drückten sich so tief wie möglich in sie hinein. Y/N versteift sich und ihre Sicht wurde schwarz, als beide sie zum zweiten Mal mit ihrem heißen Sperma füllten. Loki zog die Decke über die Gruppe und sie schliefen ein. Y/N schlief gefüllt mit beiden Schwänzen in sich ein.

**Author's Note:**

> Anfragen sind offen, schreibt mir einfach eure Idee!


End file.
